


I Made A Blanket Of Your Heart

by raendown



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Everyone loves a good fireside nap on a cold winter evening.





	I Made A Blanket Of Your Heart

Fat wet snowflakes followed him inside as Madara hurried in to the split level home he rented with his best friend. Several weeks of apartment hunting had convinced them that living in a building with dozens of other families would drive the both of them mad in no time; the solution had been to rent the lower floor of a surprisingly spacious home. Upstairs was rented by a quiet old man they rarely ever saw and almost never heard. They had been living together for several years now, ever since they both graduated university, and Madara was honestly surprised by how well the arrangement worked out for the two of them.

Except for when that harpy Mito came to visit, of course. That woman was a force of nature and somehow he always ended up cleaning his room when she was here. Which was stupid! He was a grown man and it wasn’t as though she spent any time in his room.

Today, thankfully, there were no signs of Mito as he stomped the snow off of his boots, only the merry sounds of a crackling fire coming from the living room. Chilled to the bone after the long walk home from work, Madara headed straight for the living room towards the promise of warmth. Maybe he could talk Hashirama in to making him some tea as he wrapped himself up in his favorite couch blanket.

“Hey!” Hashirama’s voice hailed him quietly from the kitchen, pausing his steps. “You’re home early.”

“Why are you whispering like that?”

“Brother’s asleep in the living room.”

Madara sighed, shoulders slumping with exasperation. He may have escaped the hurricane of Mito but apparently it was at the sacrifice of subjecting himself to Tobirama’s presence for an evening instead. It wasn’t that he had any major problems with the younger man – well, not anymore. There had been quite a bit of friction between them when they were all younger and Tobirama had been arch enemy to Madara’s younger brother, forever a grade higher in every class.

Although Tobirama appeared to be under the impression that Madara still hated him, his exasperation stemmed from the fact that the exact opposite was now true. Over the years his childish hatred had flipped entirely on its head and he’d woken up one day to the horrifying realization that he was irrevocably in love with his best friend’s little brother. Making a move had never even crossed his mind. It wasn’t like Tobirama would ever give him the time of day if he tried. Now he looked forward to every visit with dread, knowing he would spend the evening stumbling over his words and generally making a complete ass of himself.

He gave some thought to hiding in his room until dinner but decided against it. If Tobirama was asleep on the couch Madara could still go through with his tea and blanket plan; he’d just have to curl up in the big arm chair instead. Mentally giving himself a quick pep talk, he whirled about and left the kitchen, marching determinedly towards the living room.

And then he stopped dead once again only halfway to his intended destination. Tobirama wasn’t asleep on the couch. He was curled up on the floor in front of the fire in a nest that appeared to be made out of the very blanket Madara had been looking forward to wrapping around his own shoulders. More than anything he looked like a cat that had staked out the warmest spot in the house for nap time. And adorable; he also looked adorable.

Madara’s heart clenched and he gave off an oddly broken noise as he backed out of the room, returning to the kitchen to give Hashirama a helpless look. His traitor of a best friend only laughed at him.

“I _know_ , isn’t he cute?” Hashirama exclaimed, clutching both hands to his chest. “He said the blanket smelled nice. I left him alone for two minutes and when I came back I found him just like that, fast asleep.”

“Nnngggg.” Madara whimpered. “He’s trying to kill me, I know he is. It’s all deliberate.”

“Maybe if you actually listened to me and asked him out…!” Hashirama taunted him in a sing-song voice.

“Shut up! You know why I won’t!”

“Oh come on, you guys would be so cute together!”

“Just because I happen to agree with you there doesn’t mean he does.” Madara crossed his arms and pouted. “So just shut up about it already. And make me some tea for all the suffering I have to live with because of all the strays you keep dragging in here.”

Hashirama laughed at him again but he did reach for the kettle so Madara figured he’d won this round, even if just by a small margin.

A few minutes later, tea in hand, he returned to the living room and defiantly staked out his favorite spot on the couch. He’d been looking forward to relaxing here since halfway through the day and he’d be damned if something like a stupid crush on a stupid grumpy Senju was going to keep him from that pleasure. Settling for wrapping himself up in the blanket Hashirama usually used, Madara plucked the book he had been reading up off the coffee table and hunkered down for a little much-deserved relaxation.

If one were to observe him, one would see the way his eyes didn’t quite stay put on the pages in front of him. Every few minutes or so his gaze would sneak up to take just one more peek at the man curled up by fire, peacefully snoozing like a contented kitten, and imagine what it would be like to curl himself around that lithe body. The very thought of it heated his insides until he squirmed in his seat and returned to reading until a few minutes later when he could no longer resist just one more look.

Despite the way his eyes drooped and his body slowly melted in to the corner of the couch, Madara never even noticed that he was falling asleep until he was woken up again some time later. Hashirama’s voiced hailed him from the kitchen, announcing that dinner was ready, and he failed to respond as he was too busy swimming back up from the grips of a rather pleasant dream.

“We’ll be there in a minute,” a groggy voice responded for him. Strangely, it sounded as though that voice had come from somewhere down in his lap.

Blinking his eyes back open, Madara winced at the crick in his neck from having dropped his head back at an odd angle when he fell asleep. As he scanned the room he noticed absently that Tobirama was no longer napping by the fire but didn’t think much of it. Most likely he was in the kitchen sitting down to dinner with his brother, probably grateful that he hadn’t had to interact with Madara at all yet today. Still trying to force himself to wake up a bit more, he finally looked down at his lap to investigate where that familiar sounding voice had come from.

Tobirama blinked back up at him from where his head was pillowed against Madara’s thigh, the blanket he had been sleeping on before now draped over both of them. As the older man stiffened and gaped at him in shock, Tobirama stretched his jaw in a wide yawn.

“Apparently he made gyudon. You like gyudon, don’t you?”

“How in the seven hells do you know that?” Madara choked. “No, scratch that. What are you–?” His sentence cut off before he could even finish it, unable to articulate any of the multiple questions rolling through his mind. They were all jumbled together until all he could think was _what the hell?_

“Anija says the reason you won’t ask me out is because you think I hate you or some such nonsense. Since you didn’t seem to understanding any of the flirting no matter how unsubtle I tried to be, I thought perhaps this would be an easier clue for you.” Slowly stretching the rest of his body out and rolling on to his back, Tobirama smirked. “Am I being obvious enough now?”

Madara spluttered, trying to wrestle his brain cells together enough to give an actual response and failing miserably. It took nearly a full minute and all he managed to get out was, “What!?”

“Clearly tonight isn’t a good time – it would rude to ignore all the hard work Anija put in to dinner – but I expect you pick me up at seven o’clock tomorrow. If you’re late I won’t let you kiss me goodnight.”

Without waiting for an answer Tobirama rolled himself upright and stood from the couch, heading towards the kitchen. He tossed one last wink over his shoulder as he exited the room and Madara felt his heart skip a beat or two. Had that really just happened? If this all turned out to be a wild hallucination of some sort he was going to bash his head against the wall with disappointment.

Hashirama’s voice called out to him again, asking why he was taking so long, and Madara shook off his reverie. Feeling oddly light and giddy, he scrambled off the couch to go join to other two for dinner. As his head finally settled down enough to think in a coherent manner he immediately began to plan for tomorrow night. Everything had to be perfect, of course. He had been waiting for this for too long for it to be anything but and there was no way in hell that he was going to disappoint Tobirama on the first date after waiting so long just to get one.

Sliding in to the seat next to Tobirama, their thighs pressing together and their fingers brushing under the table, Madara felt a shiver of excitement going through him as it finally hit him that this really was happening. The one he’d been pining over for years now actually returned his feelings; they had a _date_! Outside their little home snow continued to fall, covering the world in a blanket of quiet cold, but inside Madara had never felt so warm.


End file.
